Siete libros, una promesa y un anillo: Se Mío
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Sirius acaba de leer la colección de libros de Harry Potter y ciertamente la parte de Remus y Thonks casados es lo que menos gracia le hace, por eso toma una decisión: "Se Mío" fueron las palabras con las que Sirius le pide a Remus estar juntos por siempre. Sirius x Remus ( 18)/ AU (universo alterno donde nada de lo que aconteció después de la época de los merodeadores ocurrió)


**Siete libros, una promesa y un anillo: Se Mío**

 **Sirius Black acaba de leer la colección de libros de Harry Potter y ciertamente la parte de Remus y Thonks casados es lo que menos gracia le hace, por eso toma una decisión: "Se Mío" fueron las palabras con las que Sirius Black le pide a Remus Lupin estar juntos por siempre.**

 **Sirius Black x Remus Lupin (+18)**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

Bien, creo que lo primero que debo decir es "estoy viva" -se levanta al estilo mushu

Solo espero que puedan disfrutar el fic y bueno, saben que conmigo la miel y el lemon son los ingredientes principales asi que de ante mano lamento si algún diabético muere o si quito la inocencia a alguien xD *pero puse una advertencia de +18 así que lo último no lo lamento)

Sin más... Bom divertimento!

* * *

-ese es Black… ¿leyendo?- la voz de la mujer suena atónita, confundida, impactada y sorprendida cuando ingresa a la sala y se encuentra con la imagen de Sirius, si, Sirius Black leyendo concentradamente un libro. Y es que no es para menos, desde que tiene memoria sabe que el Black no se ha acercado a menos de un metro de un libro, al menos no por voluntad propia -¿sabe leer?- pregunta apartando sus rojizos mechones de su cara mientras sonríe de lado, tentando al hombre de cabellos negros. Ella sabe que el mencionado apartará su mirada de ese libro que concentradamente lee en cualquiera momento; ella sabe que volteará a verla y le dirá un comentario mordaz como "no sólo los empollones de Remus y tu saben leer"; ella sabe que el Black le gruñirá luego de ella le devuelva el comentario con alguna alusión como que "ella juraría que lo único que sabía era mirar las fotografías de esas revista de playboy o de esas revista de motos y quidditch y quidditch y motos". Ella sabe que eso va a pasar en cualquier momento, pero luego de unos minutos en el que el hombre no despega su mirada gris de ese libro que sostiene, ella duda, y el desconcierto le sobreviene cuando el Black aún no ha apartado su vista de aquel libro, y se preocupa, bueno, quizá no se preocupa-preocupa, sólo se medio-preocupa cuando el Black no le ha lanzado un comentario mordaz. Y luego de unos minutos más en silencio, ella se preocupa-preocupa; y gira su mirada esmeralda hacia el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que miran con atención la figura del pulgoso de Black, que miran al pulgoso como el pulgoso mira aquel libro: con atención desmedida. La mujer sacude sus pensamientos despejando su mente y mirando de nuevo al castaño que ahora la observa divertida -es alguna especie de libro sexual o lo has hechizado o…-

-lleva leyendo esos libros desde hace unos días- completa el castaño señalando una pila de libros que la mujer recién cae en cuenta que se encuentran alrededor del oji-gris

-¿unos días?- devuelve la pregunta atónita la pelirroja

-bueno, él no lee muy rápido- contesta divertido el castaño a lo que la mujer solo puede escuchar un gruñido de fondo que al parecer y será toda la "confrontación" que le dará Sirius Black al castaño

-así que ha estado leyendo- la pelirroja pronuncia la última palabra casi con miedo -por unos días- completa mientras mira al oji-gris sentado frente a la chimenea con las manos sosteniendo aquel libro. El castaño solo asiente y antes de que ella pueda decir algo más, ambos tiene la mirada puesta en el hombre que acaba que ingresar

-sé que ustedes tienen grandes charlas de chicas las cuales siempre tardan una eternidad pero podrías prestarle a Lily el libro ese del de los postres muggles antes de que Harry reciba su carta de Hogwarts- pidió un hombre de cabellos alborotados mientras miraba impaciente a la pelirroja y al castaño. Remus rió un poco ante la ocurrencia de su amigo; en ese caso no debería esperar mucho pues Harry estaba a unos meses de sus tan esperados 11 años del pequeño, y de James. Per mayoritariamente de James ya que el animago no paraba de hablar del merodeador en que se convertiría su hijo una vez que pisara Hogwarts y fuese seleccionado en Gryffindor "mi hijo seguirá los mismos pasos de su padre y su padrino. Será el merodeador más gamberro y alborotador que Hogwarts haya conocido alguna vez, claro, luego de Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo… bueno, luego de Sirius y yo porque aún recuerdo la traición de lunático cuando se convirtió en perfecto, y Peter… bueno, yo SE que mi Harry será mucho mejor que Peter. ¡Pero mejor que Sirius y yo nadie, ni siquiera mi propio hijo!" había dicho James en el último cumpleaños de Harry a lo que Lily había respondido con un "y doy gracias a Merlín que Remus no fue como ustedes y que Harry no será como ustedes"

-si sabes lo que realmente te conviene, Potter- masculló la mujer mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y dirigía una de esas miradas que hacían al mencionado acallar todas sus quejas -será mejor que…-

-Canuto… ¿leyendo?- antes de que la pelirroja terminara de hablar, el hombre de cabellos alborotados ya estaba pasmado, observando al oji-gris leer con una concentración que sólo había visto usar al Black para leer algunas de las revista de quidditch y bueno, esas revistas porno muggles… oh, claro, y esa vez que encontró aquella foto de Remus… sacudió la cabeza, prefería no recordar ese incidente, al menos si quería seguir mirando a la cara a su amigo.

-lleva así algunos días- explicó el castaño posando sus ojos azules de nuevo en la figura del oji-gris

-¡días!- esperen, el "apostrolísfistre" muggle e incluso mágico se acercaba ¿Qué no era el 2012 o algo así? ¡Esperen eso es dentro de poco! … No, no, no ¡eso ya pasó! Digo, por el año, porque en realidad el .cosa muggle aún no porque aún según recuerda ellos aún están vivos y coleando… ¡pero ese no es el punto aquí! -¡Días!- vuelve a repetir espantado -pero, pero… ¡Es Sirius!-

-y cuando yo pase por una crisis de identidad te voy a llamar para que me lo recuerdes, Cornamenta- gruñó Sirius por fin levantando su mirada gris de aquel libro pero volviéndola al mismo lugar unos segundos después

-pero, pero…- Lily soltó un suspiro mientras su esposo balbuceaba. Una vista más detallada a los libros que el mayor tenía a su lado hizo que un solo pensamiento llenara la mente de Lily "van a necesitar estar solos"

-Bien, creo que es momento que nos vayamos. Vendremos mañana por el libro, es mejor que lleve al señor "pero" a casa- comentó la pelirroja mientras aún escuchaba a su esposo decir "pero, pero… Lily ¡es Sirius!"

Remus sonrió ante la escena de la pelirroja arrastrando por el pasillo al de lentes quien aún balbuceaba y hablaba algo sobre el "apostrolísfistre" y sobre el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. Con un suspiro y aún con la sonrisa en los labios el castaño giró su mirada hasta encontrarse con la misma escena de hace unos días, la verdad es que ya comenzaba a inquietarse que el animago no haya quitado la vista de esos libros desde que los encontró hacía unos tres días atrás en el pequeño estudio de la casa; pero no había otra opción más que esperar a que el oji-gris terminara con su lectura y luego él tendría que tomarse su tiempo para explicar las preguntas que el animago le haría, porque él estaba más que seguro que Sirius le bombardearía de preguntas apenas termine de leer la última palabra de ese libro que sostenía, el cual ya marcaba más de la mitad de sus hojas.

Una vista por el reloj de la sala le hizo saber que por lo menos y tendría unas horas antes de que Sirius terminara aquel libro y por ende… que comenzaran las preguntas. Sin prisas comenzó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio principal y revisar la correspondencia. La cantidad de cartas de varios aurores habían enviado a Sirius hizo que Remus masajeara sus sienes; el animago iba a tener bastantes explicaciones que dar a Moody, o "Ojo Loco" como la mayoría le llamaba, sobre porque no se había presentado a trabajar hace ya tres días pero sobre todo debería explicar por qué es que ignoró deliberadamente los vociferadores que le enviaron. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios; al parecer el animago ya había encontrado la forma de mantener esos irritantes y escandalosos vociferadores cerrados. Al parecer Moody y los demás aurores tendrán que encontrar otra manera de que Sirius Black logre ir a su trabajo como auror cuando el animago se tome las ya muy conocidas "vacaciones Black" o traducido para los aurores "dí . . . . . . . . . .estemos. . . . "

Su vista se paseó por la mesa y encontró una pequeña pila de exámenes que aún debía corregir y entregar a Hogwarts antes de que McGonagall entrara en estado de pánico. Con tranquilidad comenzó a revisarlos y a hacer algunas anotaciones para algunos alumnos; dicho sea, ahora no tenía mucho por lo cual preocuparse ya que este año el curso de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era impartido tanto por él, como por su ex-profesor que aún se resistía a abandonar las aulas y a dejar de torturar a los alumnos. Para ser sinceros, en un principio la idea le resultó bastante extraña, si su ex-profesor se negaba a retirarse entonces él no encontraba razón para estar en Hogwarts como profesor de DCAO, aunque luego de la explicación de McGonagall y Dumbledore de que el aún profesor ya no podía con tantas obligaciones y que sería bueno que él se quedara para que, de paso, se vaya dando una idea de que era momento de que se retirara, había aceptado el poder compartir ese año el puesto de profesor de defensa por lo que aún sus obligaciones no eran demasiadas y podía darse el lujo de tomar algunos días para corregir exámenes o ensayos sin necesidad de impartir todas las clases.

Unas horas después, con los exámenes listos y ya enviados el castaño se permitió soltar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo y aliviar la tensión de sus músculos aunque pronto una mano recorriendo su vientre hizo que otro gemido escapara de sus labios

-Sirius- "¿Por qué pronunciar su nombre en un gemido le era un hábito?" Remus sólo pudo morder su labio inferior al recordar que eso se lo llevaba preguntando desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts cuando él gemía quedo su nombre bajo las sábanas esas noches cuando su mano y las estrellas, y la luna menguante, le eran su compañía y sus testigos

-James y Lily no ha muerto- sentenció con voz grave Sirius mientras dedicaba sus manos a repasar todo el cuerpo que ahora conocía mejor que aquellos pasadizos de Hogwarts, atreviéndose a detenerse en la cintura del menor mientras su lengua trazaba unas líneas en el cuello del castaño

-no- No era una pregunta la que Sirius había hecho, pero aun así Remus pronunció un ahogado "no" mientras sentía la lengua del auror detenerse en cierto punto de su cuello donde su pulso delataba cuan acelerado estaba su el ritmo que su corazón golpeaba -hubieses podido comprobarlo si hubieras apartado los ojos del libro-

-ni nuestro pequeño cachorro está en manos de la tonta muggle de la hermana de la pelirroja, ni con su obeso esposo e hijo muggle- habló el animago bajando un poco la mano que sostenía la cintura del profesor y colocándola directamente en el pecho del último, paseando su mano y enviando así una leven corriente por el cuerpo del castaño

-no, y estoy seguro que Lily agradece eso profundamente- habló antes del que otro gemido escapara de sus labios al sentir cómo esa mano volvía a moverse y otra mano se le sumaba la cual se posicionó tan cerca, demasiado cerca si se lo hubieran preguntado, a su intimidad

-yo tampoco eh muerto, lo que significa que tú no te casaste con Nymphadora ni tuviste un hijo- gruñó mientras comenzaba a pasear su mano deliberadamente en su miembro, rozándolo apenas para luego tomar la punta entre dos de sus dedos y apretarla -Por qué tú no te has acostado con Thonks ni han tenido un hijo ¿verdad, Remus?-gruñó en ese tono que hacía que a Remus se le concentrara toda la sangre en esa parte que Sirius ahora sostenía con las dos manos y que apretaba deliciosamente haciéndole perder cualquier pensamiento que no fuera la calidez de las manos del auror y esa erótica presión en su pene y sobre la punta de ese

-oh Merlín, si- siseó mientras sus piernas comenzaban a ceder y su espalda a doblegarse hacia adelante y su culo… oh Dios, podía sentir perfectamente el pene del auror completamente duro y presionando contra su culo y la punta del miembro encajando en su entrada y… Merlín, las manos deslizándose en su pene y masturbándolo para finalmente que un dedo presione la punta de su glande

-¿sí?- Remus sintió su miembro ser apretado con algo más de fuerza de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero cualquier protesta quedo en su mente al sentir la boca de Sirius haciendo succión en su cuello de una manera que Remus estaba más que seguro que mal día siguiente tendría una gran marca rojiza en su cuello

-Merlín, Sirius… joder, no- logró articular a tropezones el castaño al sentir el pene de Sirius similar embestidas mandando así cualquier pensamiento razonable al caño

-¿no qué?- volvió a preguntar el auror esta vez jugando con su entrada, rozando con un dedo esta para luego dirigir esa mano hacia sus testículos apretándolos y rozándolos entre sí

-¡no me eh acostado ni mucho menos casado o tenido un hijo con ella!- Remus no estaba seguro si solo la mitad de Londres o todo Londres le había escuchado, pero lo que estaba completamente seguro es que si la fricción que creaba el miembro del auror en su culo junto con la mano de Sirius recorriendo toda su entrepierna seguía, él se correría ahí mismo, en la ducha

-eres mío- habló Sirius en lo que a Remus le recordó esos gruñidos que emitía aquel perro negro en el que se convertía el auror cuando cada luna llena se alzaba en el cielo de Hogwarts -Eres Mío- volvió a repetir en el momento en el que cambio de posición haciendo que él quedase frente a frente con el auror, perdiéndose de esa manera en los ojos grises que ahora destilaban lujuria pura -ERES MÍO- repitió por tercera vez y Remus estaba al borde de gritarle "Sí" cuando tuvo que morder su labio para acallar un gemido que estaba a punto de soltar cuando sintió los brazos del auror tomar sus caderas y atraerlas de tal manera que sus miembros ahora se rozaban creando una más que deliciosa fricción entre ambos hombres.

Un beso, un beso que a Remus le quitó el aliento y que a Sirius le arrebató una sonrisa ladina, una de esas sonrisas que el animago esbozaba cuando una de sus travesuras resultaba exitosa. El auror sintió como el cuerpo contrario se estremeció cuando comenzó a ascender y descender rítmicamente su pelvis, frotándose contra el castaño. Sirius sintió los brazos del oji-azul enredarse en su cuello en lo que él sabía era un intento del menor por no caer de rodillas al piso. Sonrió con más ganas, con esa mirada traviesa que sabía que desarmaba al profesor. Con esa misma mirada con la que en tercer año le robó un beso para luego susurrarle al oído la mentira más grande que él alguna vez había dicho "creo que me van los tíos, Lupin" porque lo que le dijo ese día no era más que una fachada de "me gustas Lupin, tanto que la mano me está doliendo por no dejar de pensar en ti en las noches". Fue por eso con esa misma mirada ajustó el agarre de las caderas del castaño con una mano mientras que la otra se encargaba de tomar ambos miembros y frotarlos justos, sin sentido, sin medida, con el único pensamiento de escuchar más claramente los gemidos que estaba llevándolo al borde de la locura. Y sonrió al pesar que Sirius Black había caído, pero más que todo, sonrió al darse cuenta que lo había hecho muchos años atrás, incluso más atrás que cuando sucedió aquel beso robado; y él podría jurar que el gran Black cayó aquel día cuando un chico de ropas grandes y remendadas, y ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo donde yace la constelación misma estrella Sirius, la que dio origen a su nombre, se pidió si podía sentarse en el mismo compartimiento donde él estaba, aquel primer día de Hogwarts

-¡Sirius!- el gemido del menor hizo que el auror volviera de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la imagen de un Remus Lupin retorciéndose en placer, con los dedos enredados en sus cabellos los cuales jalaba suavemente, como si temiera dañarlo y con los ojos cegados de placer, los cuales le miraban intentando descifrar que lo había mantenido tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

-aún no- sentenció el mayor deteniendo todo roce y toda caricia, haciendo que el menor soltase un quejido que denotaba frustración para luego escuchar un gemido ahogado cuando alzo al castaño

-¿Sirius qué…?- antes que el castaño pudiese terminar de preguntar y antes de que pudiese emitir un gemido al sentir cómo el mayor le dejaba en la cama unos labios ya se hallaban sobre los del menor acallando cualquier protesta y cualquier pensamiento

-Harry- pronunció Sirius haciendo de Remus abriera sus ojos y los fijara en los grises contrarios -Harry tampoco se ha tenido que enfrentar con . ópata del que hablan en los libros, ni se ha tenido que casar con la última hija de Molly que de seguro es tan irritante como su madre, ni tampoco han tenido una media docena de hijos pelirrojos, ni les han llamado "Albus" o peor aún "Severus"-

-no- respondió en una carcajada Remus mientras observaba el rostro de pánico total con el que Sirius había mencionado esos nombres -y no creo que eso suceda- Remus iba a decirle a Sirius que no creía que Harry llegase a casarse con la menor de los Weasley porque desde la última vez que le llevó al Callejón Diagon, él pequeño no había dejado de preguntarle en secreto si es que alguna vez podría llegarse a encontrar con ese pequeño de piel como la porcelana, ojos grises y cabello rubio con el que hace unas semanas se había topado; tampoco le diría, por el momento, a Sirius que no creía que Harry les vaya a colocar tales nombres a sus hijos porque no creía que el pequeño les diera la dicha de dejarles ver a sus hijos, o al menos no a sus hijos de su sangre, porque según intuía el pequeño de ojos esmeralda y anteojos ya había caído por aquel niño de albino y rubio y tampoco le diría que aquel niño era nada más que el hijo del mismo Lucius Malfoy, una de las personas más odiadas por James y por Sirius. Los pensamientos del menor murieron en ese mismo instante al percibir la calidez de la boca del auror en su intimidad

-mírame- murmuró Sirius antes de que Remus viera al auror tomar su miembro en su boca, dejándole una exquisita visión de su pene perdiéndose en la boca del contrario; de los mechones azabaches largos cayendo sobre sus piernas, cosquilleándole la piel y todo su interior; de los ojos grises quemándole con cada mirada y de las manos recorriendo partes de su cuerpo que nisiquiera él mismo había llegado a tocar. Remus se mordió el labio antes de verse tentado a decirle a aquel hombre de ojos grises que no era necesario el "mírame", ya que él no había sido capaz de apartar su mirada del animago desde el primer día en que lo vió en aquel compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts y por primera vez sintió que aquel chico sería su perdición -Remus- gruñó su nombre Sirius mientras empujaba dos dedos en la entrada del menor y comenzaba a simular penetraciones al notarlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sirius- fue la súplica del castaño cuando luego de lo que, a Remus le parecieron horas, Sirius tocó por segunda vez ese punto que lo llevaba hasta la misma locura aunque el mayor siguió trabajando por unos minutos más en la misma acción pero esta vez con tres dedos -Sirius- volvió a suplicar pero esta vez siendo escuchado por el auror quien llevó su miembro hasta su entrada y comenzó a introducirse haciendo que él se estremeciera por esa tan conocida y a la vez tan nueva sensación, porque aun cuando no sabía cómo, Remus tenía claro que Sirius lograba que cada unión entre ellos fuera tan diferente y tan especial como la anterior

-siénteme Remus- susurró al oído el oji-gris cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro del menor a la par que guiaba una de las manos de este y la posaba en el exacto punto donde ambos se unían. Y el castaño tuvo que atraer los labios del otro y besarlo antes de gritarle que no había dejado de sentirle desde aquel día en que el auror le abrazó luego de enterarse de su condición de licántropo para después susurrarle un "pase lo que pase estaremos contigo, lunático, después de todo que serían los merodeadores si se llegasen a asustar de un empollón que cambia a un lobo cada luna llena". Y cuando Sirius cambió de posiciones poniéndolo boca abajo Remus tuvo que soltar un gemido antes de gritar un "te siento Sirius, te siento dentro de mí arremetiendo, destrozándome y llenándome a la vez, pero no sólo en este momento; te siento cada segundo dentro de mí desde el día que te conocí" -vente para mí- gruñó Sirius tomando el pene del castaño, masturbándolo con fiereza, arrancándole gemidos, jadeos y ruegos.

-¡Sirius!-Y una vez más Remus le obedeció "como desde el día en que lo conoció" fue el último pensamiento del castaño antes de que todo quedara en la bruma de un fuerte orgasmo y en la sensación de una esencia ardiente bañando su interior, llenándolo, arrastrándolo, marcándolo como suyo una vez más. Sirius por su parte sólo pudo aferrarse fuertemente a las caderas del menor una vez que el orgasmo le arrastro al sentir cómo las paredes internas que le acogían y que le quemaban se comenzaban a contraer haciéndole perder la locura y los recuerdos, concentrándose sólo en la figura del hombre que comenzaba a expulsar chorros de semen mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a las sábanas y gemía su nombre.

Unos minutos, unas horas; la verdad es que Sirius no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado o cómo es que ambos habían terminado acostados y abrazados ya que luego de la sensación post-orgásmica su cuerpo se rindió a aquella sensación de entumecimiento y éxtasis. Él sólo podía suponer que en algún momento ambos habían buscado el calor que les brindaba la cercanía del otro y por eso ambos habían terminado acostados uno junto al otro, abrazados

-Sirius…-

-mmm- el oji-gris abrió levemente sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada azul de Remus quien ahora le miraba con tristeza.

-no mueras antes que yo- Sirius tardó unos minutos en registrar que era más que seguro que aquella pregunta se derivaba de su muerte en los libros de la autora muggle. La voz de Remus le sonó a dolor puro al animago, le recordó a aquellas noches luego de la luna llena en las que el castaño le pedía con voz tímida entremezclada con temor que se quedara un momento más a su lado mientras el alba hacía su aparición y James y Peter iban a la otra habitación a traer algunas mantas para taparse y algunas pociones contra el dolor para Remus; aunque a diferencia de aquellas noches en las que él besaba su frente, le sonreía y le decía que se quedaría para siempre si es que él se lo pedía, esta vez Sirius le dirigió una mirada triste y un suave beso en los labios

-no puedo hacer tal promesa- sentenció el animago apenas el beso finalizó y Sirius pudo ver cómo los ojos azules del contrario se volvía vidriosos y cómo inmediatamente el castaño colocaba sus brazos sobre su rostro en un vano intento por ocultar las lágrimas que Sirius sabía estaban ahí, y cómo también sonreía en otro vano intento de lo que Sirius detectó como una sonrisa de "es cierto, no sé en qué estaba pensando, olvídalo" -no puedo prometerlo Remus…- habló al oído el animago sintiendo un leve estremecimiento por parte del contrario

-sí, sé que es algo que no puedes prometer. Es imposible, pero yo…- interrumpió Remus aunque un beso en la mejilla hizo que el castaño guardara silencio, bajara sus brazos, colocara sus manos en las mejillas del animago y fijara sus ojos azules en los grises contrarios

-no lo puedo prometer porque sé que yo mismo me ofrecería a morir si eso te salvara la vida a ti o a James o a Harry e incluso a la pelirroja- habló en una sonrisa Sirius -pero sobre todo porque yo no podría soportar el saber que estaría sin ti por la simple razón de que te amo demasiado- el animago se levantó de aquella cama siendo seguido por unos ojos azules para luego ayudar a que el dueño de aquellos ojos que amaba se sentara al borde de la cama -sin embargo también sé que cuando ese día llegue seas tú o sea yo quien viva el otro siempre permanecerá a su lado, siempre permaneceremos aquí siempre- habló el oji-gris mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y la colocaba en su pecho, repitiendo la acción con su mano en pecho del contrario -y… para asegurarme de que aunque yo muera antes, tú no te casarás con Nymphadora no con ninguna o ningún otro, quiero que seas mío- habló afilando la mirada pero sonriendo de lado ante la confusión que se notaba en el rostro del castaño cuando él se arrodilló frente a él -por eso te pido que seas mío de esta manera Remus Lupin- un anillo de plata se deslizo en el anular del menor ante la atónita mirada de este -una luna- habló el auror señalando el diamante que se encontraba en el centro del anillo -y las estrellas- esta vez los pequeños zafiros fueron señalados -jamás estarán la una sin la otra y eso será por siempre-

-no nos está permitido casarnos entre personas de un mismo sexo aquí, Sirius- habló en un hilo de voz el castaño

-que romántica respuesta, Moony- habló en una sonrisa Sirius -"oh, sí, yo también te amo Sirius. Ahora fóllame" era lo que esperaba de tu parte, que decepción Moony- siguió el animago "imitando" la voz del mencionado mientras aún no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro -y yo aquí todo melosamente romántico. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos días me ha tomado el saber cómo pedírtelo? Además, quien dijo que yo estaba hablando de casarnos aquí-

-a los muggles tampoco le tiene permitido…-

-James me dijo que si, ahora me vas a decir que sí o tendré que estar arrodillado aquí toda la noche y créeme que la vista no me molesta- habló el animago mirando el miembro de Remus y paseando su mano entre las piernas del menor -pero quiero el sí antes de que muera y antes de que te cases con mi tonta prima y le coloquen un tonto nombre de juguete muggle a su hijo-

-no me casaré con ella, ni le pondré un tonto nombre a ese inexistente niño porque no sería bien recibido en tu familia que me casara con quien será mi cuñada- respondió en una sonrisa el profesor mientras alargaba una de sus manos y sujetaba el rostro del auror para acercarlo a sus labios

-entonces ¿tomo eso como un sí?- cuestionó el oji-gris mientras se relamía los labios

-¿acaso quieres que te lo deletree?- preguntó de vuelta el castaño

-puedes explicármelo- respondió el animago

-¿y cómo te lo podría explicar para que lo entiendas?- preguntó de nuevo el de ojos azules centrando la mirada en la gris contraria

-¿tengo que deletrearte que quiero tu boca en mi polla y tu…-

-ya lo entendí- interrumpió el castaño colocando una mano en la boca del mayor y acallándolo para luego pasar su mano hacia las hebras azabaches del mayor y atraerlo hacia la cama hacia un nuevo y apasionado beso

Fin

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ahh, que emoción el poder volver a este mundo de magia luego de más de medio año sin escribir sobre Harry Potter y que mejor manera que escribiendo de mi pareja favorita :D LA verdad es que hace VARIOS meses que no escribo -insisto, más de medio año- así que quizá esté un poco oxidada u.U. Mi idea era escribir un fic de esta pareja para el 18 de Junio (los y las fans de Wolfstar entenderán el porqué) pero la musa me llegó hoy (domingo 13 de Setiembre y recién ahora, lunes 14 de Setiembre lo puedo terminar -y de paso publicar porque sé que si no lo hago ahora no lo hare nunca-)

Solo espero que les haya gustado el fic. Mucho lemon y azúcar porque sinceramente me declaro una fan de esos dos ingredientes y la verdad quise balancear esto -pues la pareja de Sirus y Remus tiene bastante de ambos- Un sincero abrazo a los lectores y bueno -ya extrañaba decir esto- Manita arriba y un review a esta escritora si les gustó -o al menos los hizo pasar un buen rato- el fic.

Yuko Yaoista


End file.
